Chapter 1 (Invincible Gladiator): The Gladiator
Short Summary Long Summary Far away in a mountainous wasteland, dark clouds cover the land, sending down lightning bolts. On one side are the Acts of Order, Luffy, Natsu, Naruto, and Ichigo. They had been given a challenge a few days ago, and had been honestly assured it wasn’t a trap. On the other side is Skullak. Ichigo sees something familiar in the Arrancar’s getup, being reminded of Rudoborn. The Alliance and Coalition have both set up hundreds of cameras and Transponder Snails, with Magic and Kidō protecting them. While a few women were worried for the Acts, most of the Alliance shared Gajeel’s opinion that it would be a boring, short match due to the numbers advantage. Neliel has tears in her eyes, asking why Skullak is doing this. Throughout the Coalition, reactions to Skullak are mixed to say the least. In Dressrosa, Doflamingo is seething. Trebol asks what’s wrong. They both remember when they met Skullak. Trebol had announced the arrival of a guest, interesting the Ex-Warlord. Grinning, Doflamingo admits he never thought an Arrancar would visit, asking why he’s receiving this pleasure. After a moment of silence, Skullak calls Doflamingo truly evil, noting he killed his own father and brother, saying he’s truly a monster. Doflamingo laughs that he’s being flattered, though repeats the question of why he’s here. Skullak yells that he’ll make Doflamingo fear him, drawing and slashing his Zanpakutō. While the Ex-Warlord manages to dodge, Trebol is cut in half, along with the wall and mountain. As Trebol reforms himself, Doflamingo laughs at that being the best the Arrancar can do. Skullak says it was just a normal slash, absolutely shocking Trebol, noting that there wasn’t any Spiritual Pressure behind it. Skullak dismissively adds that if he used anything, it’d just show how powerless and weak a mere human is. Doflamingo starts to feel insulted and mocked at that. Pica yells at Skullak for ‘daring’ to mock and attack Doflamingo. Skullak uncaringly calls the elite ‘impressive’, claiming his powers are no threat to an Arrancar, promising that the stone will shatter, crushing the Pirate with his bare strength. Pica gives a Haki-enhanced punch, but Skullak easily catches it with his left hand, not even budging. Shocked, Pica tries to push forward, but Skullak doesn’t flinch. He says that while Pica might be powerful, he left himself wide open like the foolish Devil Fruit user he is. Skullak then sends Pica flying with a right punch to the stomach, shocking the onlookers. Skullak asks if anyone else want’s to try, so Machvise tries to slam down with his Ton-Ton Fruit, with a 1000-ton Vise. Skullak punches the obese Pirate. It seems to be an even struggle. Machvise tries to up the ante with a 10,000-ton Vise, starting to shatter the Arrancar’s arms and legs, yelling that he’ll squish him like a bug. Skullak roars that Devil Fruits don’t matter, since his opponent is still ‘just’ human. Skullak flares out his black Spiritual Energy, with Doflamingo sweating in response at feeling such power. Skullak roars for the ‘Human’ to fly away, his broken fist shattering the Pirate’s shield as he goes flying. Seeing Doflamingo shake a little, Skullak calls it good he’s made Doflamingo fear him with 10% of his strength. The Ex-Warlord wonders who he’s facing, thinking only the Espada should be this strong. Skullak asks if Doflamingo has anyone else left for him, wondering if he should leave now that he’s feared. Monet flies in, calling Skullak a handsome young man who’s making a mess, musing that she never thought she’d see an Arrancar up close, saying he looks as human as them aside from the broken helmet. The Pirates await something, but Skullak just stands there, starting to cry at the sight of Monet, confusing the others. Two more Arrancar arrive, asking if their ‘Lord’ is ok. It’s Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zodd. Aisslinger also looks at Monet, exclaiming in shock, comparing her to Cirucci. Hanging his head down, Skullak starts to walk away, with Demoura following. Aisslinger explains that Monet has a very close appearance to Cirucci, his love. While Baraggan and Konton couldn’t convince Skullak to join the war, the death of Cirucci shattered the Arrancar, leading him to embark on his near-suicidal ‘mission’. While Monet is touched, Doflamingo laughs at Skullak doing everything just because a woman died. Suddenly, a black Bala slams into Doflamingo, forcing him to a knee as he coughs up blood. Near enraged, Skullak says that after he crushes the others, he’ll come for the Ex-Warlord to make him afraid and begging for mercy. As Skullak and his Fracción leave, Doflamingo just gives a hateful glare. Back in the present, Doflamingo just muses that the fight will be entertaining, and will surely get rid of one or four threats to him. Marshall D. Teach and his Blackbeard Pirates are watching the battle from their ships. The Emperor is just sitting and eating pie. The narrative notes that only two crewmembers aren’t there. Jesus Burgess has joined up with other brawlers, becoming noted as part of a power tag team with Mask de Masculine. Van Augur was preparing to join a team of Marksmen led by Lille Barro. Teach grins at the sight of the Arrancar, noting that he told the truth about facing the Four Acts of Order alone. He recalls how surprised he was at an Arrancar’s visit. Skullak noted that while Blackbeard seemed to be the weakest Act of Chaos, he doesn’t seem to care. Teach laughed that he’s happy just being at the top, getting everything he wanted. Skullak notes that he heard Teach once cared about his fellow crewmates under Whitebeard, which the Arrancar would’ve respected and befriended him for. Skullak calls it giving up friends, family, and a good life for a Devil Fruit, asking if Teach ever regrets it. Blackbeard laughs that he doesn’t, saying the Dark-Dark Fruit allowed him to become one of the Four Emperors, thanks to cancelling out other Devil Fruits. Glaring, Skullak points his hand and shoots a black Cero, asking if Teach can stop Chakra, Magic, or Spiritual Energy. Teach writhes in pain from the attack, but it vanishes when Van Augur shoots Skullak in the head. The Arrancar just reaches up and grabs the bullet, which did nothing to his Hierro. Crushing the metal, Skullak notes Teach has very loyal men, telling him not to betray them like his first crew. Teach grins at the memory, knowing the Arrancar will make the fight interesting. In the Alliance, some of the few who’ve encountered Skullak include Nico Robin and Sabo. The archaeologist remembers seeing him when she went to pay her respects at Ohara. After laying a wreath where her family was killed, Robin had walked to the Tree of Knowledge’s stump, seeing the Arrancar. Skullak assured her he wasn’t there to hurt her. He’s just paying respects to those who died just for the desire to learn. He then tosses a heavy bag to Robin, saying he heard she liked learning. She is shocked to see the plethora of books inside. Skullak explains that one talks about the history if Hueco Mundo, curious to see how long it takes for Robin to learn the Arrancar language. Skullak starts to walk away, but noting that he wished he could meet Jaguar D. Saul. He reveals to Robin that Saul is alive, stating Aokiji wouldn’t kill a friend, urging the Straw Hat to never give up on her dreams. Skullak then vanishes with Sonido, Robin in shock at the act of kindness. The narrative then reveals that Saul became the leader of the Alliance’s Giant Squad, which also includes Dorry, Broggy, Oimo, Kashi, Hajrudin, and Little Oars Jr. They are also eagerly anticipating the fight, interested in seeing Luffy. Sabo had met Skullak at the graves of Whitebeard and Ace. The Arrancar notes the Revolutionary’s presence, assuming that he’s specifically visiting Ace, while claiming he’s here for Whitebeard. Confused, Sabo asks himself why an Arrancar would care about Whitebeard. Skullak expresses the wish to meet the strongest man in the Pirate World, noting that he was honorable and cared about his crew like family, adding that Whitebeard had a most glorious and honorable death. Skullak tells Sabo that he has a big plan, hoping to show that the Coalition has people like Whitebeard on their side too, envisioning changing the fate of this war. Remembering this, Sabo can only hope that Luffy will be okay. Hancock also remembers her brief encounter, where her Love-Love Fruit had no effect. Skullak had two theories as to why that was. While it could be because many Arrancar have a hole where their heart should be, Skullak feels absolutely no attraction to Hancock, on top of his love for someone else. Kyros is also interested in seeing such a powerful and honorable warrior. Rebecca could also tell how different this Arrancar was. While she’s mostly worried for Luffy, she’s very curious about Skullak. In Mariejois, the Five Elder Stars of the World Government are watching the battle, dreading victory for either side. While the Acts of Order would certainly disrupt their preferred status quo, Skullak flat out promised to return and kill the Celestial Dragons for their crimes. This is why Sakazuki, Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, and a few others are there to protect them. Glaring, Sakazuki remembers why he hates Skullak more than the Acts, rubbing his scar and the promise made. When Sakazuki had gone to report Konton’s plans, a royal guard had informed him about an Arrancar appearing, and the Celestial Dragons complaining about their land and air being ‘polluted’ by a ‘Demon’. Skullak reached the meeting, managing to defeat a hundred guards in one swipe. The Arrancar tells the Fleet Admiral not to be so mad all the time, saying he just wants to talk with the Five. Skullak promises to change everything, revealing that he knows the lost history of the Void Century, absolutely shocking everyone present. He notes what happened to the Great Kingdom, leaving an ominous note about Pluton, Poseidon, and Uranus. Skullak derides the Five as ‘men of justice’ who lied and used good Marines to keep such secrets. He is also in disbelief at what the Celestial Dragons are allowed to get away with. Skullak promises to return after his battle, proclaiming that a real ‘God of Death’ will destroy everything here. After the Arrancar grins at the absolute fear in the Five, they order Sakazuki to kill him. Enraged at the perceived mockery, the Fleet Admiral attacks with a magma-covered arm. Skullak draws his Zanpakutō, covering it in black Spiritual Energy. This allows the Arrancar to slash Sakazuki in the chest. Pointing his blade, Skullak swears that he’ll show why Arrancars should be feared by humans, calling Devil Fruits nothing to Resurreción. Skullak gives another scar to Sakazuki in the forehead, then sheathes his sword before vanishing with Sonido. Back in the present, Sakazuki clenches his fist in anger at the sight of Skullak. Smoker notices, prompting him to remember his own encounter. The Vice Admiral and Arrancar had just been sitting on a bench, Tashigi standing off to the side. Skullak smiles at Tashigi, saying there aren’t many women like her, calling it an honor to be one of the few skilled swordswoman. The Arrancar then calls Smoker an interesting man, noting his respect and care for comrades, wishing he could fight alongside him one day. Skullak advises Smoker to question the World Government, claiming it’s better to follow one’s heart and do the right thing, rather than obeying the law. He admits surprise that Smoker hasn’t joined the Alliance. Back in the present, Smoker is thinking on Skullak’s words, questioning Konton and the World Government while waiting for the fight with baited breath. On Kuraigana Island, Dracule Mihawk is watching with great interest. Skullak had approached him, calling the Warlord interesting. When Mihawk asks why he thinks that, Skullak observes that the Swordsman was the only Warlord without a Devil Fruit, plus he stuck with the Coalition due to eagerness in facing powerful blade-wielders. Skullak notes Mihawk’s title as Greatest Swordsman in the world, eager to test his skill and show that Arrancars are on that level too. In the present, Mihawk bids Skullak to show his skill and power. The residents and inmates at Mercurius are also watching. The prisoners (all with nullifying cuffs) are being watched by Kama, Uosuke, Neppa, Kamika, and Cosmos. Admiral Kizaru doesn’t seem to mind too much, thinking the fight will be the first interesting thing in a while. Loyd is taking solace in the fact that Berenice and Bambietta are gagged after they just wouldn’t shut up. Dordoni is believing in Skullak. Shawlong, Edorad, and Yylfordt are also confident in their fellow Arrancar. The Supernovas in the Alliance have varied reactions to the coming battle. Zoro is hanging out with Kenpachi, keeping his expression neutral. Capone Bege is mildly interested. Jewelry Bonney wishes well for her fellow Glutton. Basil Hawkins is shuffling his Tarot, drawing the Death card when he predicts the battle’s outcome. Scratchman Apoo’s curiosity is showing, eager to see those he’s never seen fight before. Captain Kid is slightly bitter at not being allowed to join the fight, but he wants to see the Acts’ full power. His right hand man, Killer, also hopes for a good fight. X Drake folds his arms, unable to hide his interest. Urouge just gives a massive grin in excitement. Trafalgar D. Water Law is slightly worried for Luffy, knowing this opponent is different than any faced before by Luffy. He notes that Rosinante also has hope for the Acts of Order (incidentally thanking Chitsujo for bringing him back). At Nirvana, more Coalition higher-ups eagerly await the beginning of the brawl. Orochimaru is excited to see such power, marking them all as possible ‘new bodies’ for him. Crocodile isn’t as interested; not thinking one Arrancar can fight all four Acts alone. Szayelaporro smiles, remembering Skullak’s power, hoping one Act will be left intact for experimentation. Brain, with Klodoa, has been stationed there too, his expertise essential in Nirvana’s repair. Crocodile admits he doesn’t get why everyone’s making such a fuss, asking what’s special about this Arrancar. Orochimaru agrees with his fellow schemer, though does hope the Acts are weakened enough for him to take. Szayelaporro assures them that Skullak won’t lose, so Brain asks what kind of a man this Skullak is. The 8th Espada calls Skullak a fool for believing in honor and comrades, but acknowledges his great strength. At the Cube of Tartaros, another Coalition Unit watches. Mard Geer smirks as he slouches on his throne, sure he’ll be entertained. Kyōka has some respect for the Arrancar, seeing them as the closest things to Demons. Nnoitra Gilga takes a seat, grinning at the thought of all the fighters killing each other. Tesla mentally hopes for Skullak to take the victory. Elsewhere, Ulquiorra silently watches. At Cocoyashi, Arlong has taken over again, having the majority of his crew again. His force is bolstered by the army of Hody Jones, their youth restored by Konton. The Fishmen just hope for Skullak to crush Luffy. Dellinger has similar thoughts, although gleeful bloodlust is also there. Torafuzar just crosses his arms, musing about the shared hatred of humans, starting to feel more at home with Fishmen than Demons. Kisame Hoshigaki has a big toothy smile on his face, knowing he’ll enjoy this surprise brawl, looking forward to the action. Next to him is Tier Halibel, with Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun. The narrative briefly notes that after Halibel proved herself by beating up some stupid Fishmen grunts, Arlong laughed and welcomed her with open arms, sensing the spirit of a shark. The Fracción are openly cheering for Skullak, absolutely confident in their old teacher. Halibel is quietly hoping for Skullak’s victory, knowing how much pain he’s in after Cirucci. In Alvarez, Zeref is watching the fight with his Spriggan 12, each having various reactions. Zeref himself remembers a talk he had with the Arrancar in a quiet forest. Zeref had initially worried for Skullak, until assured that the Death Magic would have no effect on Arrancar. Skullak asks why Zeref wants to die so badly. The Black Wizard notes that immortality for 400 years has driven him to this point. Smirking at the ‘mere’ 400, Skullak tells Zeref to live over 1000 so they can understand each other. He muses that at least the Wizard lived in a peaceful world, not the harsh desert of Hueco Mundo. Skullak notes that if Zeref would like, he or several other Arrancar could kill him. He uses Szayelaporro’s special ability, or Baraggan’s time ability as examples of what could free the Wizard. Smiling, Zeref says he’ll think about it, having a question if it isn’t too personal. He wonders how Skullak would like to die. The Arrancar laughs that he wishes to face the most powerful opponents possible, using all his strength in a no-holds-barred-brawl. He wants a glorious battle, and to die with a smile to show his comrades that they must live to continue the fight for the Arrancar. Back in the present, a worried Zeref feels that something bad will happen, not wanting to lose a rare friend. Madara Uchiha watches from the Mountain’s Graveyard, the old Akatsuki hideout, barely fighting off boredom. A fully healed Nagato, with his Six Paths of Pain, hopes that Naruto will be safe. Konan feels the same as her partner. Obito is slightly more optimistic in Naruto’s victory. The three Akatsuki members are worried due to Starrk showing absolute confidence in Skullak. Said Espada is completely awake and smiling, Lilinette besides him as always. Starrk knows his brother-figure is in for a hard fight, but is confident in Skullak’s secrets. Lilinette loudly cheers for her old teacher. Sugar is right next to her new Arrancar friend, interested, thinking that she’ll cheer if her friend is. Diamante eagerly anticipates the fight, remembering his assignment from Doflamingo to keep an eye out on ‘suspicious’ allies. On the Airship of Grimoire Heart, Hades and Aizen are waiting for the fight, drinking tea. The old Wizard asks what Skullak is like, remembering that the Arrancar used to serve Aizen. The traitorous Soul Reaper notes that Skullak was very useful, but he saw his task as done once Starrk joined. Aizen claims that it doesn’t mater since all Arrancars were just too weak compared to him. Hades frowns at that, believing every subordinate of his to be useful, briefly remembering Mavis, Yuri, and Warrod. The Wizard hopes that Skullak can make Aizen eat his own words. Senor Pink closely watches Skullak, starting to gain an understanding. He empathizes with someone else who has lost the most important person in their life. In Las Noches, Baraggan presides over a massive Coalition force and a near impregnable fortress. He had been easily persuaded to join the Coalition when Konton said he could take everything that was his back. Smirking, Baraggan sits on his throne, believing none are as loyal to him as Skullak, having no doubts his old subordinate would crush the ‘ants’. Chulhorne, Redder, Findorr, Poww, Nirgge, and Ggio are reverently looking at their teacher. Moriah is also a part of the Unit, enjoying the war for bringing more dead to turn into zombies, while believing the five combatants would be perfect. Mosqueda is very worried, knowing why his old leader is lashing out, fully aware of how much Cirucci meant to him. Skullak’s own Fracción, Wernarr and Zodd, are also present. They are grateful for what Skullak has done for them, training them both back to the state of their prime, confident no humans could beat their master. Asgularo and Luders also express their utmost loyalty, believing Skullak will crush the Acts, giving the Coalition the final victory. Pica still holds a grudge against Skullak, though he does respect him for not laughing at his voice. So, he hopes Skullak wins so he can fight him again. Monet had joined to learn more about Skullak and Cirucci, knowing Baraggan of all people would know. Zetsu is watching to collect info for his trapped mother, Kaguya, hoping Konton will free her. Rudoborn watches as Skullak’s oldest friend, wanting him to show all the power of Arrancar. The grunts are composed of Moriah’s zombies, White Zetsu, and near unlimited amounts of Calaveras. Moriah laughs in excitement at the fight, thinking he’ll turn the loser into a zombie. Knowing exactly what the Ex-Warlord is thinking, Baraggan immediately grabs Moriah by the neck, promising that he’ll age it into nothingness if he dares do anything to such a loyal warrior like Skullak. After Moriah nods in fear, Baraggan tosses him away. Charlotte compares Skullak to a rose, calling him handsome and charming, but with deadly thorns. Redder scoffs that he’ll wish Skullak luck with his ritual. Findorr mocks his comrade by reminding him that happened right before his head was cut off, asking if Redder forgot his training with Skullak. Poww points out that Findorr forgot too. Nirgge starts to argue, before Ggio points out that Poww had to face a Captain’s Bankai, while the elephant Hollow lost against the weakest Lieutenant of all. Ggio then rants about that Soul Reaper woman who mocked him. Aisslinger and Zodd simply say that Skullak will never fail, never lose, and never disobey an order, confident the ‘humans’ will be crushed. Pica admits he doesn’t know why they have so much faith in Skullak, claiming he was only beaten with a lucky shot. As some Arrancar and Zetsu try to stop their laughter, Baraggan simply says that Skullak fighting for real would wipe the floor with Pica, earning a shocked reaction. Mosqueda can only think this fight will end badly. Monet chuckles that they’re all funny, admitting she can see why Skullak likes them, hoping to take him as her own. Rudoborn says it won’t be so easy for her, explaining that Cirucci could never be replaced, adding that Monet couldn’t even get past Halibel, who’d definitely have something to say. Monet blushes and puffs her cheeks, indignant at the thought. Baraggan orders everyone to quiet, knowing the fight will start soon. At Silbern, Yhwach and several Sternritter gather to watch the fight. The Quincy King is sitting on his throne, thinking that while he isn’t fond of Arrancar, he’s slightly interested in Skullak. Haschwalth is curious about the battle. Lille Barro sits and polishes his rifle, also interested. Pernida just silently stares. Askin is chilling with a snack, happy he doesn’t need to be in this fight, seeing it as too much work, feeling averted from such brute-like fighters as the Acts. Gerard Valkyrie watches with a big grin, wishing that he could be the one to fight instead of Skullak. Bazz-B is interested, wondering if his flames are stronger than Natsu’s. NaNaNa couldn’t care less, while Pepe mindlessly laughs. Cang Du and Mask De Masculine show visible interest, the latter jealous of Skullak being watched by so many fans. BG9 seeks data, hoping to plan the Acts’ defeat if Skullak loses. NaNaNa asks for any bets. Pepe notes that none of them really care about an Arrancar, so NaNaNa clarifies that he’s betting on Skullak only lasting ten minutes. Bazz-B calls that stupid, opting for at least a good half-hour, wondering what Cang Du thinks. Mask yells that he and his team would make it as long as possible for the ‘fans’, James cheering in agreement. Bazz-B, annoyed, calls him and Burgess long-lost brothers. Mask bristles at his close allies being mocked. Bazz-B just notes Mask teaming up with weirdoes, Cang Du nodding at that. BG9 says he doesn’t have time for the betting, wanting to collect data for Yhwach, claiming the fight is 50-50. Shaz Domino bets that the fight will last an over an hour or two, earning derision from NaNaNa. Shaz remembers talking to Skullak, who called him impressive for breaking free of Gremmy and attaining such a powerful Schrift. Shaz thanked him, admitting many others still don’t think of him as a true Quincy. Skullak urges Shaz to never give up proving himself. Shaz smiles at the memory, believing in the Arrancar. In the Palace of Rakuen, Konton sits in his throne with a glass of wine. All his Circles and Court members are watching the fight, divided over whether the Arrancar can pull it off. Konton himself is unsure about Skullak and his powers, remembering the Arrancar making his request. Skullak wanted to fight all four Acts of Order alone. Konton wonders how someone he doesn’t even know can convince him. Skullak smirks and says he’s one of the few who can do it. Irritated, Konton asks if he’s being mocked, but Skullak says he wouldn’t, claiming he can beat the four Acts and bring the Coalition closer to a quick victory. Konton decides to give permission, earning Skullak’s thanks. After hearing Skullak emphasize his wish to go alone without outside interference, Konton suggests a power-up with a Devil Fruit. Skullak says he doesn’t need a gift or power given, vowing to win with his own skills, power, and strength. Shocked at someone actually refusing a gift from him, Konton asks for the Arrancar’s name. At the door, Skullak stops and calls himself the Undefeatable Gladiator. Konton still doesn’t know much about who Skullak is, though many Arrancar called him the man who’s never lost. Naturally, the Dark Lord’s interest was piqued. In the valley, the Acts face Skullak, lightning illuminating the battleground. The auras of all five collide, blowing out a powerful wind. Grinning, Skullak bids the brawl to begin. Appearing Characters Skullak Tuma Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Neliel Tu Odelschwank Donquixote Doflamingo Trebol Pica Machvise Monet Aisslinger Wernarr Demoura Zodd Marshall D. Teach Van Auger Nico Robin Jaguar D. Saul Sabo Boa Hancock Kyros Rebecca Five Elders Sakazuki Smoker Tashigi Hina Dracule Mihawk Kama Uosuke Neppa Kamika Cosmos Borsalino Loyd Lloyd Berenice Gabreilli Bambietta Basterbine Dordoni Shawlong Edorad Yylfordt Granz Roronoa Zoro Kenpachi Zaraki Capone Bege Jewelry Bonney Basil Hawkins Scratchman Apoo Eustass Kid Killer X-Drake Urouge Trafalgar D. Water Law Orochimaru Crocodile Szayelaporro Granz Brain Mard Geer Tartaros Kyōka Nnoitra Gilga Tesla Lindocruz Ulquiorra Cifer Arlong Hody Jones Dellinger Torafuzar Kisame Hoshigaki Tier Harribel Emilou Apacci Franceska Mila-Rose Cyan Sung-sun Zeref Dragneel Madara Uchiha Nagato Konan Obito Uchiha Coyote Starrk Lilynette Gingerbuck Sugar Diamante Sōsuke Aizen Hades Señor Pink Baraggan Louisenbarn Charlotte Chulhorne Abirama Redder Findorr Calias Choe Neng Poww Nirgge Parduoc Ggio Vega Gekko Moriah Gantenbainne Mosqueda Asgularo Ebern Luders Friegen Zetsu Rudoborn Chelute Yhwach Jugram Haschwalth Lille Barro Pernida Parnkgjas Askin Nakk Le Varr Gerard Valkyrie Bazz-B NaNaNa Najakoop PePe Waccabrada Cang Du Mask De Masculine BG9 Shaz Domino Konton Abilities Devil Fruit * Ton-Ton Fruit * Love-Love Fruit Haki Hollow Powers * Bala * Cero * Hierro * Sonido Techniques * 1000-ton Vise * 10,000-ton Vise Next Chapter Chapter 2 (Invincible Gladiator): Heroes vs the Gladiator Trivia *Unlike other chapters this arc and chapter is a spin-off and is non-canon to the fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Off Category:Invincible Gladiator Arc